Twins and Twists
by animenianshizuka1264
Summary: Ever thought of Harry having a twin? Ever thought of his parents being alive? Of he having powers no other wizards have? I warn you though. This story takes place during the third book. and also Harry and Cho lovers beware. Still in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~The letter~~~~~~~

A girl with onyx black hair wearing a cream colored blouse and a long brown checkered skirt was silently reading a thick Black book (though for her it was still thin). Her blue ocean like eyes was like it was only looking around it but she was really reading it. Just then someone called her from outside the library.

"Sarah, teacher Amy wants to see you. Second floor, her room." A girl with short black brownish hair said.

"Coming Kris." Sarah closed her book with a snap and stood up. She checked out and borrowed the book. She went down and went to her teacher in English.

After a while she went back up. Her teacher just wanted to tell her good job for her grade raised up to eight points. This didn't matter much. She never put much thought in things such as grades. But her parents do.

When she reached the last step she heard voices in the lobby. It was her classmates.

"Stupid Sarah. "a boy said. Johnny.

"Why?" Kris said.

"It's as if she doesn't like us." Mary said.

"Yeah. She is always inside the library. 'reading'" Jane said.

"It's not working though. She can't even beat Mary." Frank said.

" What in seven hells are you talking about?! She's just there for all of you don't-" but Kris was cut off by Sarah.

"It's ok Kris." Sarah showed herself and with a very cheerful smile. "I don't take it by heart. But maybe they're right. I'll just go back to the class room. I have to leave. Mom texted me and said I have to go home right now. Something about my relatives. Bye." Sarah went away with a cheerful smile and got her things, fixed it quickly. Left a note to the teacher's table. Went to her adviser and the guidance councilor gave another letter and was permitted to go. She did all this with a smile but when she got to her house no one was there and a note was on the television.

**Change of plans. I have to go to the dentist.**

**Stay here I'll be back at night time.**

**Prepare dinner.**

**Mom.**

Good. She's alone. Her smile suddenly became a frown. She bit her bottom lip and let go of her bag. It dropped down the floor. She went up her room and lay down on her bed and just stared blankly on the ceiling. A crystal like water rolled down her cheek. As it reached the pillow, many more followed it. It turned into a sob.

Why can't they tell why she was always in the library? Why can't they look deeper into her? Why can't they see that she feels out of place with them for they won't notice her? And they blame her for not spending much time with them? That only book comforts her? Only Kris knows this all for they spend the most time together. She treats Kris like a best friend and yet she won't treat her like one. She comforts her in her problems and helps her in things but still she isn't her best friend?

She lay on her bed for 3 hours thinking and crying. After that, she cleaned her face and dressed in black sweat pants and a fit lavender shirt. She made dinner and her homework in an hour and then read her book _"Breaking Dawn"._

After reading all of it, she just noticed it was night already. She got up and put the book on the coffee table and warmed up the foods. She prepared the table and ate in one plate. She cleaned it and opened the television and ripped the note. A little while later, a screeching in the window was heard. She looked at it and saw a brown owl scratching the window. She got up puzzled and opened the window. The owl came flying in and dropped the letter in front of her which she caught. At the back it said:

To: Miss Sarah Alistair

H.M. Village Recto St.

House 318, Living room.

Wait a sec. How did it know that she was at the living room? How could an owl deliver it right? Who would write to her and send it with a bird?

With shaking hands, she opened it and read the letter.

Dear Ms. Sarah Alistair,

We are so sorry that we didn't inform you last 2 years that you have been accepted in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So that you can catch up in your missed year you are to train this whole summer in Hogwarts itself where all the Professors will teach you the basic lessons. Please do send the owl back with your answer as soon as possible. We will fetch you as soon as you receive our reply to you.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

She can't believe it. She? A Witch? No way…. But what if it was true. …. They did know where she was at the very same moment. Nothing will be taken from her if she replies. And everything will be given to her if she will. A magical lesson and …a chance to have real friends. She does do some things when she's angry or very upset. It can't hurt right?

She quickly ran to her bag and got out a paper and pen and wrote down:

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would like to go and study there but I'm still confused. I still can't believe I'm a witch.

Yes. I would study in Hogwarts and spend the rest of my time in the Weasleys. But I don't like my Parents to know about this for they would not like it. I suggest that we tell them that I am a scholar in a foreign school in another country while I'm away. They would definitely like that. So please think of a school that is non-magical to cooperate with us. And it would help if the school is popular in the non-magical world.

Yours sincerely,

Sarah Alistair

She folded it nicely and got a white envelope and put it in. She sealed it with lavender colored glue and concentrated. Maybe if she thinks properly it will dry quickly in just one blow. She blew it and it dried up. She got all excited and gave it to the owl. It snapped its beak to it and flew out the window. She watches it fly away out of sight. After that her mom came home with her dad and little sister.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

The next day she went to school again with a fake smile, like nothing happened yesterday. All her classmates were looking at her but she ignores it. Only Kris talks to her like nothing was wrong. Sarah was wondering if she should tell Kris about Hogwarts.

Just then on lunch the same owl as last night came and gave the same envelope but now it has the school's address. And another letter. Everyone looked at her then the owl then the owl flew away. With joy in her heart she opened it. She opened the same one as last night first.

Dear Ms. Sarah Alistair,

We are happy to accept you in Hogwarts. Do not worry we have spoken to the Stony Hurst School and said your problem to them and they agreed to help. You will be said to go there.

There will be one of the professors to go to your house on Friday afternoon and you are to go on Saturday morning. Please do give the other letter to your parents. It is from Stony Hurst. Prepare your things.

Professor M. McGonagall

She can't believe it. She will go and will learn Magic.

Just then, the school's principal came in saying "Sarah? Sarah! There you are. Oh my, congratulations! Why didn't you tell me that you gave an application to Stony Hurst?"

She then saw a letter, like the other one she have, in the hands of the principal. She quickly understood. "I-um- wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, it was indeed a surprise. Now tomorrow I will say this to the whole school. Sarah is a scholar to Stony Hurst!" he smiled and went away.

Now everyone was looking at her. It was an awkward lunch.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

Later on she gave the letter to her mom who became very happy she made a very special dinner and was crying with tears. When her dad came he was very proud that he said on Thursday he will treat her to S.M. Mall of Asia.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

At school the next day, as the principal said, he announced that Sarah was accepted to Stony Hurst. Many were happy for her but her classmates were still doubtful.

At lunch, her classmates decided to confront her.

"How did you do it?" Kris asked. All of them were towering her.

"Huh?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"How did you get accepted at Stony Hurst?" Frank asked.

"I took a test. Duh."

"How did you pass it? You're not even an achiever!" Mary said with a furious glare.

"Don't you know? I'm at the library to read books and what? It gave my knowledge and? It helped me pass Stony Hurst!" Sarah smirked.

"You- you insolent little bitch! You just don't like us. That's why you took a test! You Hate ME!" Mary shouted at her.

Now all was shocked at how Sarah looked. "Tell me, Mary. Go back to all the things you did with me. Tell me who was not talking much and always go away." She said with an emotionless voice.

Mary thought about it and realized "I- You- you feel OP?"

"Exactly. Now if I can't be accepted here then of course I would like to find a place to be happy. It just so happens that when I read books I feel comforted so I go to the library to read. And because my mom and dad want me to be a scholar they made me get a test at Stony Hurst. And I passed. Now why won't I want to go to a school as good as that and why won't I go to a place where I might be accepted as person? Where I won't feel OP? TELL ME MARY! NOW WHAT?!" Sarah was now crying and all of them backed away.

Sarah relaxed a bit "You say I don't want to be with you while I try my best to be accepted by you. You all think that you're better in a way than anyone else. That everyone is jealous of you because of that. Now you don't see some other people feeling OP for they can't fit in this class. Kris feels like that too that's why we spend more time with each other. Now after this day I want all of you to make Kris feel like she's one of you. By that you can repay all your mistakes to me. I won't be able to go to school from now on. I have to go. I need my picture for the passport." Sarah stood up and got her things and left her dumb and guilty classmates.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

The next day was the best day yet in her life. Her parents let her skate in the skating rink of the biggest mall in Asia. They bought her all the books she wanted and they ate at her favorite restaurant. They bought her clothes and anime posters.

On Friday afternoon, as said a teacher of Hogwarts came and said all sorts of lies which include the scholarship and the holidays.

She said that Sarah may come during the Christmas vacation if she isn't needed in the school and is to spend summer, July and August, with them. And also that they do not need to worry about books and such for it was provided by the school.

The next morning they had to leave. Her parents left them in the airport and they got in a plane.

"Now, Sarah, do you know who your real parents are?" Ms. McGonagall asked.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Sarah was out of it.

"Your real parents are dead. They are magical people like us. They died for a very bad wizard killed them."

Now none of it made sense.

"The ministry thought it was best if you are left in the hands of a muggle, non-magical people, and they were right. It seems you are happy with them."

"Are all that true? Why didn't they tell me?"

"For they don't know that magical people like us exists."

"Well sorry. Now I know why they always force me to do works and study hard. Maybe they were proud of themselves that they did a good job at hiding me. Heh."

"Oh well, you can always stay with us if you need another place to stay."

"Thanks."

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Summer Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to London, they went to the Leaky Cauldron. They went to the back and went through the wall leading to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to the Diagon Alley."Ms. McGonagall said. "Now we have to go to Gringgotts. We have to get some money for you. You need a wand, robes and a cauldron. Come on now."

In her volt, she has piles of gold Galleons and buckets of silver sickles and bags of bronze knuckles. (It was like Harry's volt.)

They got enough money for the year and went out. They then went to Olivanders.

"Ah. Ms. Alistair. Finally you've come. Let me see… ah this one! A Unicorns Hair." He gave her a wand that was eleven inches. She gave it a wave and ice shot to the vase at a corner. "No. Well then, a pixie's wings then." He gave her another wand and it was nine inches long. She gave it a wave and the same thing happened. They tried many more and at last they came to a very odd combination. "Ah, phoenix tears and feather and also a unicorn's horn and hair."

When Sarah held it she became warm and when she waved it, red and silver sparks came from it and it rounded her like she was going to transform. She bought it.

Latter on they went to the tailors shop and got her robes and dress and a hat. When they passed by the owls pet shop she decided to buy one. She got an owl that has black feathers and violet eyes. She named him Kuro.

They then went to Hogwarts by Ms. McGonagall's Apperation.

"Now, we should know what's your house first. Follow me." McGonagall lead her to the Great Hall. The sorting hat was at its place on the stool. Dumbledore was there beside it.

"Hello Sarah." He smiled at her. And she smiled and greeted back.

"Now, please sit on the stool and relax there." Ms. McGonagall said. She did just that. McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmm… I see…. Hard just like Potter eh…" the sorting hat said in her head.

"_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." _She thought.

"Very much like Potter. Well then…GRYFFINDOR!!!!" the sorting hat shouted. And she removed the hat and smiled at the Professors, who smiled back.

"Your things are at your room now. You may go to the Gryffindor tower. I will lead you there."Professor McGonagall lead her to the dormitories and she got a bed in the room of Hermione.

When Professor McGonagall left she quickly got a book from her bag and saw that indeed she was in the book of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. But she wasn't mentioned there. Maybe the real thing that's happening is not in the book but some parts are still true.

After a while, she then unpacked her things and dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and robes. She then went back to the Great Hall to eat a little bit. It seems very haunted if you were alone eating there so Sarah quickly ate and went back to her dormitory. "Fortuna Major." She said and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. She got in and got to her room. She read the book for Transfiguration until twelve in the evening and she finished more than half of it already.

She then slept a dreamless sleep.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

The next day, she woke up early enough to go to the Great Hall to have Breakfast with the teachers.

Her first subject was Transfiguration, then Potions, then Charms, then lunch, then some others more.

After a week, she had one flying lesson only for she flew so well and McGonagall said she will be Gryfindor's new Chaser for Quiditch. McGonagall will just have to tell Oliver Wood.

Surprisingly, Snape seemed to like her very much. Lupin also liked her and even Filch and Mrs. Noris.

After a month and a half, she finished all the things that she needed to learn and so, she had two weeks' vacation. She was allowed to go to The Leaky Cauldron for the two weeks left so she went there. The reason was she was hoping to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione before the school term starts.

When she got there, she saw Harry about to go to Diagon Alley so she catches up to him. "Hi, are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Um- Yeah." He said looking puzzled.

"I'm Sarah Alistair. I just got accepted at Hogwarts. I was there just yesterday starting the first day of summer to learn the things I missed. I see you're about to go to Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, well, to buy the things for the new semester you know." He smiled.

"Can I come with you? I also need to buy books and a broomstick. I'm gonna be the new Gryffindor Chaser said McGonagall." She smiled.

"Really? You must be good then. McGonagall only choose the best."

"Well, yeah. My first flying lesson was a blast!"

"Well we better get going. I still have to go to Gringgttos."

"No prob. Wait a sec. _Accio My Money._" Then Sarah's money bag came from her room. "I'm allowed to use basic spells here." She said. "Come on."

They first got some money for Harry. They then went to the Flourish and Bolts to get their books then they ate and chatted at Honeydukes. They then went to The Broomstick store. They saw a mob of kids on a broomstick.

"That's a Firebolt. The best broomstick right now. Ya know, I think somebody would want me to buy you that. Your Godfather, but I can't tell you his name here maybe later. We have to contact him first before I buy you that. I'll just get some equipment for Quiditch and buy it the same time as mine."

"Huh? I have a Godfather?" he seemed surprise.

"Yeah. I'll explain later. I have to buy those." She went to the gloves section.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron they stayed at Sarah's room.

"So about Sirius Black. He's your godfather. Everyone thinks that he betrayed your parents."

"What?!"

"At the time Voldemort was after your parents, Dumbledore suggested to use a charm where in you will need a secret keeper whose job is to keep the secret of where you are hiding. Your parents agreed and your father said their secret keeper was Sirius. But on the time that they will do the charm Sirius suggested that Peter Pettigrew, another friend of your father, be the secret keeper for Voldemort won't think of Peter to be the secret keeper for he was not a great wizard. Now, your father agreed and made Peter their secret keeper without Dumbledore knowing. But unfortunately, the real alliance of Peter was Voldemort and so he told Voldemort where your parents are and he found you.

Sirius wanted to avenge your parents so he went looking for Peter after Voldemort's downfall. He saw Peter at a park full of Muggles and he threatened him. Peter was clever though, he told lies about Sirius and made Sirius attack him only a little. And he cut off his own finger and turned into a rat. How? He was an animengus , a wizard that can turn into an animal any time he wanted. Sirius can turn into a black dog and your father can turn into a stag. They did this because of their other friend who was a werewolf, Remus Lupin, our new Defense against the dark arts teacher. He's really great. Anyway, every one there thought Sirius killed Peter and even Dumbledore believed it. So he was imprisoned in Azkaban. He now escaped to kill Peter once and for all. He is going to Hogwarts for Peter is there."

"What? How?"

"Scabbers. He is Peter. Remember, rats can only live for three years and Scabbers is missing a toe right?"

"I have to kill that Rat!"

"NO! If you do Ron won't forgive you. You have to act like you don't know."

"How could I if I know who was the reason my parents are dead?"

"No one will believe us. We have to wait until Sirius makes an appearance. He's near Hogwarts already."

"Fine but it will be hard. You have to stop me if I can't hold back." Harry sighed.

"Sure thing. Say what about love life?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Don't you like Ginny Weasley?"

Harry then blushed. "What? No way."

"Oh I think you grew found of her." Sarah teased.

"No. I just think she's cute that's all."

"AHA! See? You do like her but you're hesitating. If I were you, I'll get close to her now because she might date Michelle."

"NO!"

"No doubt about you have a liking for her."

" I just…."

"Come on just admit you have a tiny crush on her but you don't want Ron to think that you're taking advantage of your friendship."

"I well...a little…"

"Good. Then ask her out next year. So she will be allowed to date. You can't date at twelve you know."

"I guess."

"We have to sleep now. I still have to do my homework tomorrow."

Harry got up and said goodnight to Sarah. He then went to bed thinking of all the things Sarah said.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~The Ride to Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Harry woke up and saw Sarah in the Dining hall of the Leaky Cauldron reading the Daily Prophet. He sat opposite of her and they greeted each other.

"Did you know that Ron was in Egypt?" Sarah asked letting down the news paper.

"Yeah he gave me a copy of the Daily Prophet along with my birthday gift. That reminds me, how did you know Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as Sarah stiffened at this.

"I – ah – I heard McGonagal and Dumbledore talking about you three and what you did in Hogwarts in the last two years." Sarah quickly made up something.

"Oh. You finished with your homework in History of Magic?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Nope. Wanna do it at Honeydukes?"

"Sure. Come on then." She stood up followed by Harry.

They went to Honeydukes and did their homework there while chatting a little. Sarah helped Harry understand the lesson and they finished their work.

"You're really like Hermione. Both of you are smart. You taking all the lessons too?"

"Nope. Divination, Care for magical creatures, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Muggle studies, Charms, Transfiguration and Quiditch practices ya know."

"You only need a very few more and you'll do all of it."

"I know but I'm really up to magic. Being a muggle and all I would like to know as many as possible as you can about magic. Not only that, I was one of the achievers last year at my school and let's say have a talent but doesn't have too many friends and so I kinda got used keeping myself busy to avert my feelings. I also like reading stories. A have a whole briefcase full of them and I already finished most of them."

"Wow. Hermione's got herself an opponent. Wonder if you're any good."

"I guess. Snape liked me very much. I think he'll favor me in some way. Even the other teachers."

"No way. Snape? Impossible."

"Believe it."

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

During the past week, Sarah and Harry spent each day together. They were happy together. Until the day they saw Ron and Hermione.

"Harry isn't that Ron?" Sarah said pointing at a read haired guy with a curly haired girl.

"Oh yeah. RON! HERMIONE!" Harry called to them while waving.

"Harry!" they smiled at him and went running to him.

"Hey man." Ron said "Who're you?" he asked Sarah.

"This is Sarah Alistair. She's a new student at Hogwarts. She was accepted late and had to go to a summer class for the missed classes. She's in Gryffindor and will be the new Chaser." Harry introduced her.

"Hello." Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Hermione smiled at her.

"Hey." Ron smiled.

"You two going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We need to buy the books needed. And I was planning on getting a pet." Hermione said.

"Ok then. We could go together. I need to buy Kuro a new cage. Hogwarts is sending him to me today for his cage got broken. I swear I like that owl but he's so attached to me that he can't stand to be far away from me in a week." Sarah said sighing.

They went to Diagon Alley and got the new things Ron and Hermione needed. When they reached the pet shop, Crookshanks chased Scabbers just like in the book. And Hermione bought him and she and Ron argued about it. But what caught Sarah's attention was that the cat seemed more then what it looked like. First of all it kept looking at her and Harry in a sensitive way. Like he was their father.

Second, it kept on sending Scabbers glare's that if were knives it would kill the rat.

And third, how did it know it was not a real rat? Maybe it has great sense of smell but it seems impossible that it could do that. There has to be some magic in it. But what? It just doesn't make sense.

Sarah's thoughts was cut off by Hedwig. She suddenly attacked Scabbers too. How could that happen?

"Hedwig no!! Why are you two attacking Sca-" Harry then showed he started to have a bad memory again. "No.." he mumbled.

"Fuck. Harry no! Remember what will happen." Sarah warned in a worried tone but inside she wanted to kill the rat too and she doesn't even know why. It all confuses her. Why was she feeling this way? Why would Hedwig attack Scabbers? Unless she knows like Crookshanks does…

She got out of her trance when Harry said in a low tone so she was the only one who can hear "I know Sarah but you know it's hard to do it."

"Harry just think of Sirius. Think of what will happen if you do that. Think what will happen to you if you don't you can live with him and not the Dursleys." She said in a same tone.

"Fine. But you have to take that rat away now or I can't hold back." He warned in a low voice still.

"Okay, okay." She then turned to Ron "Ron wanna go with me in the Quiditch shop? I have to buy padding for my knee. To be safe ya know."

"Sure thing Sarah." Ron said smiling. They both went away.

"Harry why did Hedwig attack Scabbers? I could understand Crookshanks but why Hedwig?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. But if that rat died I'll be happy. But I'll also feel sorry for Ron. I'll just buy him a new pet if that happens."

"Why will you be happy?"

"Things I can't say just yet Hermione. Because even I was surprised."

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

The next days they spent time with each other. They became best of friends at ounce. Whenever Harry seems to be out of control near Scabbers, Sarah quickly gets Harry or Ron far from each other until Harry calms down. Hermione and Ron seem oblivious about this though and with that Harry and Sarah were relieved. Harry had to make sure Hedwig was nowhere near Scabbers now and Ron seemed thankful to Harry for that but on the other hand Hermione still keeps Crookshanks near her so Ron had to make Scabbers sleep in a cage. Sarah and Ginny also got along well. Harry on the other hand was always red with Ginny near but is also always happy to be near her.

Hedwig and Crookshanks always want to be near Harry and Sarah. This made Sarah think why. She decided to go to the library when she got back at Hogwarts. She needs some answers in these questions in her mind. She also can't help to feel really attached to the animals her friends take care of. And also she seemed to be attached to Harry too. And this made it more complicated.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley warned Harry to stay away from Sirius Black and Harry decided to lie about not to go looking for Sirius for he knew the truth. He told Sarah this and she said he did the right thing. They had to plan all this well and good.

At the train, they found a compartment with Professor Lupin, he was sleeping.

"That's Professor Lupin, our new defense against the dark arts teacher. He's the best person for the job but let's say he has health problems. But you'll have fun in his class. I sure hell did."

They sat down; Sarah beside Lupin and then Harry and on the other side was Ron then Hermione.

"Is he asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He'll wake later and maybe we can talk to him. I have questions too. And he can help us, Harry." Sarah said.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I told you I can't tell it this time but you'll know some day."Harry said.

When the lady who sells candy came, Sarah and Harry bought all of them candies. Though Harry insisted on paying it, Sarah said she wants to pay it. In the end they paid half of it each. Sarah bought chocolates for later. She knows the Dementors are coming so she needs to be prepared. And she was fighting with herself if she will use the Potronus. But then again she haven't practice it, she decided not to do it and let Lupin handle them.

Just then Draco came with Crabe and Goyle. But before Draco can say a word Sarah said "Hi. What can we do for you?" she asked in a sweet tone that made her friends stare at her.

"I-ah-I wanted to talk to Potter." Draco blushed.

"Oh." Sarah's face fell down "Well you can talk to him now."

"No. I mean, I'll talk to him later on. May I ask who are you?" Draco asked coolly which made the others look at them both questionably.

"I'm Sarah Alistair. How about you?" she said in an innocent voice.

"Draco Malfoy. Hey wanna come with me in my compartment?"

"Sorry Draco, but I have to do something here. I'm with Professor Lupin here and I need to stay with him." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh. Then I'll be off. See you later Sarah." Draco winked and left with his dumbfounded friends.

"YOU LIKE DRACO?!" her friends asked in a worried and surprised tone.

"Hell no! I just thought we could use some spy if we need it. Don't worry about it. I will not, I repeat, I will not date him. I'll just do things like that in front of him when we need it. And I promise you we will in the future."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Let's say I have my sources. And no, I can't predict the future. Yet." She smiled.

They then chatted and ate the candies. And then, the train slowed down.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

Then Ron looked through the window. "Something's moving out there."

Harry looked out the compartment and the train came to an abrupt stop which caused Harry to fall back down in his seat and Ron to let go of the glass.

Everything felt cold. The glass and water froze. Then the door opened. A dementor came in and Lupin woke up. He stood and pointed his wand at the dementor. "Black isn't here. Go."

It continued to go in and sucked some of Harry and Sarah's happiness and Lupin did a Patronus.

Before passing out, Sarah heard what Harry heard; Lily screaming.

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Harry. Sarah. Wake up." Hermione and Ron's voice filled the two teenager's heads. They both stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You passed out after the dementor came in. Both of you." Lupin said. "Here, eat this chocolate. You'll feel better."

"Thanks Professor." Sarah thanked him. She ate the chocolate immediately and warmness filled her.

"Now, I have to talk with the driver. Excuse me." He stood up and opened the door. "Eat. You'll feel better. I didn't poison it." he then left and closed the door.

Harry took a bite and felt what Sarah felt. "Didn't you two pass out too?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"No. But we felt cold. Empty. Like we will never be happy again." Ron said with fear in his voice.

"They won't pass out because they have many happy memory and feelings in them. Unlike you Harry, who grew up without a real parent. And also like me, who grew up with no true friend and who is an outcast at home and at school." Sarah explained "Dementors suck out the happiness in you. They're here to go looking for Sirius and to guard Hogwarts. They're the guards at Azkaban."

"Oh. But did you hear a woman screaming?" Harry asked.

"There was no scream Harry." Hermione said.

"I heard it too. I know who it was. It was your mother. I'm just confused why I heard her too when I-" she then saw an image. It was Lily holding Harry saying "No not Harry! Not Her! Take me!" then Voldemort burst open the door. He laughed and Lily begged. Then there was a flash of green light.

"Sarah? Sarah?!" she heard Harry call her.

"Harry… you have a scar right? The one Voldemort gave you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's shaped like a lightning, right?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking this things Sarah?"

"Because I heard your mother. I saw you and her. And I also have the very same scar, on top of my Heart." She pulled down her collar enough to see the top of her heart. And there, as she said, was a lightning scar exactly like Harry's.

"How…?" Harry seemed surprised. Even Hermione and Ron.

"I have a theory but I can't prove it. We have to do a test and a research. Maybe Sirius can help us. Even Lupin. But I can't seem to know how. How and why? And if it's true… How should we react… not only that Hedwig and Scabbers and Crookshanks…" That's when it hit her. "First thing tomorrow we are going to go to the library. I won't eat if I have to. I have to find the answers. And no I won't tell you what these theories are. I just need your help in the research. You in?"

"Anything to answer my questions. I'm in." Harry said determined.

"I know the whole library. I'll help." Hermione said.

"Fine. I'll help too." Ron said.

At Hogwarts, they went to their house tables and ate. While eating slowly, Sarah was thinking. "When does the library open?" she asked Hermione.

"5:30 am." She answered.

"We'll start searching then. What we need can't be in the restricted area. Hermione, search for the history of Hogwarts, all the students before and even the teachers. It should be in Harry's parent's time here. Ron you look for a potion for a D.N.A. Test. Write all of the ones you can find. Harry search about the history of the time of Voldemort. Start from when he was still Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'll look for a spell how to reveal a true form. If my theory is correct, then we will need it."

"Why do you need the old students for?" Hermione asked.

"To look for my parents. If they are who I think they are then it means I have a twin. And if not, I have to find some other way to help Harry's Godfather."

"And the potion for a D.N.A. Test?" Ron asked.

"To have a proof that he really is my twin."

"And history of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"To kill him once and for all. There's got to be a clue on how he killed your parents."

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

Next day at 5:25 am they met at the Gryffindor common room. They went to the library with Harry's Invisibility cloak. How they fitted was a mystery. They were allowed to do a research because of Hermione, who was a regular customer of the library, and Sarah, who became a customer too over the summer.

They went to their sections and read.

"I found the yearbook of the time Harry's parents were here." Hermione said after an hour of searching.

"I found the best D.N.A test potion we could do!" Ron said cheerfully.

"And I found Voldemort's history book." Harry said.

"Great. I found the spell I need. Now let me see the year book." They all sat down a table. Sarah opened the year book and saw Lily's picture.

"Is it just me or do you look like her?" Ron asked.

She then flipped on the page of James' picture.

"And do you have his eyes?" Hermione said.

"Oh no. Ron the Test." Sarah said.

"Here" He gave her the book opened to the page needed.

"Great. But we have to test this first. We could get all the things needed from Hagrid and Snape. Harry, Voldemort's history?"

He gave her the book. She read the last part where he was defeated by Harry. It says that the only things found was Harry under a pink towel with Sarah stitched at the corner of it.

"We have to do that test quickly. Ron, borrow the book you found and I'll borrow mine. Put back the others. We have to do this fast." They all did just that. She has to do all of it now!'

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~Twins~~~~~~

They then went to Hagrid's. He welcomed them in.

"No time Hagrid. We need a hippogriff's feather and a Spider's, a sibling of Aragog, tears. Can you give us some of that?" Sarah said.

"Well yeah o'Course. But what for?" He asked as he got them from his cabinet.

"We need to do a D.N.A. test. I need to know if I have a twin brother."

"Oh. Well then I'll be glad to help ye. Here" he gave her the things she needs.

"Thanks Hagrid." They then went back to the castle.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We go to Snape. We have to get the last thing we need. And that is the goat's heart."

"Snape? That's impossible." Ron commented as they ran.

"Not for me. Come on. There's his office." They went inside and saw Snape.

"Ah, Sarah. What brings you here my dear?" he said which made her friends stare in amazement.

"Professor, I need a goat's heart. I'm going to do a Potion before class." Sarah said.

"Bright and active as ever Sarah." He went to the cabinets and got a stone which was a goat's heart. "Here you go Sarah. I hope it turns out well." He smiled.

"Thank you Professor." She and her friends walked away.

"How on earth did Snape like a Gryffindor?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Over the summer he got to like me. Dunno why." They ran to the dorm and Sarah got her cauldron with her Accio charm.

"Lacanum Inflamare." She chanted and then there was fire under her cauldron. She poured water in it and they waited till it heated. When it was hot enough, she put on the spider's tears, then the hippogriff's feather and lastly, the goat's heart. "Ron, get some of Ginny's hair, Fred's and George's too."

He did as told very carefully as not to wake them. When he got all of it, he went back to the common room.

"Give me Fred and George's." Sarah said. He gave it to her and she put it in. just then the smoke spelled out the words:

Twins. Both boys.

"Now, your hair and Ginny's"

He gave it to her and she did it again.

Boy is a year older than the girl.

"Now for the real test. Harry, your hair." Sarah turned to Harry.

"You mean you…" Hermione said.

"I'm not yet sure that's why we have to do this. Harry."

"You mean I…" he said.

"Please?" Sarah pleaded. He gave some of it to her and she got some of hers as well. She did it again and the smoke wrote:

Twins: Boy is older by 15 minutes to the girl.

This seemed to shock all of them. Harry is the twin brother of Sarah? But how?

"I knew it. I knew it." Sarah cried. Tears fell from her eyes. "And you don't want me to be your twin." She sobbed more. This alarmed Harry. Don't want her to be his twin? Of course he does! But it all just made more questions.

"NO! Of course I want to. But how come? Why didn't anybody know? And please stop crying…… sis." He said.

"It's because mom and dad hid me under the bed. They thought I will be safe there. When Voldemort was going to kill us, we both threw out a great force of magic and sucked some of his soul. This caused me to suddenly disappear into the ministry which decided to make me grow with a muggle. They never thought that I was your twin. I remember it all now Harry! Mom and Dad are still alive!!" She said as she hugged Harry.

"Wha- Are you sure?" He couldn't believe it. He has a sister and his Godfather was on the loose and their parents were still alive?

"Yes! When we sucked some of his soul, Mom and Dad's soul got back to their bodies but transformed into an animal! That's why Hedwig and Crookshanks were attacking Scabbers! They're our parents!" Sarah said joyfully. "We could transform them into their original form in a time but not permanently. We have to find a way to do that." She said. "Get Hedwig and Crookshanks and I'll show you. I promise. Please!" She begged and so, they did just that.

Sarah positioned herself in front of the animals. She got her wand out and pointed at them "Truvera Inconcia!" She said and a yellow light hit both the animal. They glowed. When the light died down, instead of the snowy white owl and the fat cat lying down, there were their parents wide awake.

"Told you so." Sarah smiled.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked. They stood up and smiled at him.

"Yes Harry, Sarah. It's us." Lily smiled at them. Sarah and Harry ran and hugged both of them. They hugged back.

"We're sorry for not telling you the truth Harry. But we can't talk to you as on owl and a cat." James said.

"God, how I longed for your touch." Harry cried in their hug. "And I never thought I had a sister."

"Finally. I'll be happy with my real family." Sarah cried happily. But then she remembered the spell. "No. The spell only works in a short time. Probably a day only. This can't be. How could we be together?" She looked at them with wary eyes.

Their mother just smiled "We won't be far away. We will just be in our animal form. We will still be together."

"I guess. But I'll search for the antidote mom." Sarah said determined.

"Ron and I will help." Hermione said smiling. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ronald Weasley, sir and ma'am." Ron smiled too.

"Such polite kids. But we may do that later. For now we have to speak with Professor Dumbledore." James smiled at them. The Potter's let go of each other.

"The feast is just starting. If we hurry we can catch up with Dumbledore!" Harry said joyfully "Come on guys!"

They ran to the Great Hall. They opened the doors and every one stared at them. And all was shocked to see Lily and James Potter! They ran towards Dumbledore and Harry said "Professor Dumbledore! My parents are alive! Sarah is my twin! Sirius is innocent!"

"Harry, Harry calm down. I could see it too." Dumbledore said. "It really is a surprise. Why don't all of you tell me the whole story? You will be excused from all your classes today." He then turned to James and Lily "James, Lily it's so nice to see you again. I am so happy that you are still alive." He smiled.

"We are too sir. But could we please not discuss this matter here sir? There are students." James said.

"Of course. Come." He stood up and led them to his office while all the others gawked at them.

They reached Dumbledore's office and he sat down behind his desk "Now why don't you explain this James, and Lily?"

"OK we'll start at the moment I was giving birth to Harry and Sarah….

_Flashback*****_

"_Push harder Lily. Come on now." The doctor said. Lily did as told and pushed harder. Later on a cry of a baby boy was heard. "It's a boy!" said the doctor._

"_There's another one!" Lily shouted and screamed. The doctor seemed shock. In Lily's ultrasound it only showed one boy. But she got over her shock and continued on giving labor to the kid._

"_One last push Lily!" said the doctor after 14 minutes. And a minute later, a girl's cry was heard. "It's a Girl!" she said. The doctor gave it to the nurse and smiled at Lily who was panting. "It's ok now Lily. You have given birth to two healthy kids. A boy and a girl." She then went over to the kids to wash them and then after that she went out and gave the news to James who was so happy._

_James was allowed to go in the labor room. And they were given the babies._

"_What would be their names?" a nurse asked with a smile._

"_The boy will be named Harry James Potter. He looks just like you James!" Lily said happily while carrying Harry who was asleep._

"_And the girl will be named Sarah Lily Marie Potter. She looks like you my dear." James smiled while he cradled the sleepy little girl. The nurse took all this down. She wrote the names of the two new borns on a bracelet like safety plastic and put them on their wrists. Sarah had a pink one and Harry had a blue one._

_*After a week*_

"_Sirius is so kind to give Harry clothes. Even Severus gave him one. They both gave Sarah a dress." Lily said happily packing them._

"_Of course. Sirius is Harry's god father and Severus is Sarah's after all. Though I still don't know why you picked Severus as Sarah's godfather. He is a death eater." James said cradling a crying Harry. _

" _He is not anymore, remember? Yes maybe in You-know-who's eyes but he turned spy for us right? He also said sorry already. We accepted. You two made peace and he was and is now once again my best friend. He saw his own mistakes, James. He is brave." Lily said sternly. She faced James and took Harry gently. "He's hungry." She smiled at him and James._

_*After a year*_

"_Get Harry and go Lily. I'll take care of him." James said encouragingly. _

"_But James-" she was cut off by a loud blast. There standing at the door was Voldemort._

"_GO!!" James pushed Lily and she ran with Harry upstairs and locked the door. She hid Sarah under the bed and put on Harry's blanket over her and Sarah's on Harry._

_She then heard James scream and saw a flash of green light. She cried and said "No. Not Harry. Not Her. Take me instead!" And she saw a small light fill Harry and Sarah and sighed. But then Voldemort blasts open the door. She faced him startled. "Don't take Harry! Take me!" she shouted at him and another flash of green light hit her right shoulder. He then turned to Harry. He laughed as Lily fell on the ground dead. He then went near Harry and casted the same spell but it did not work and also went to him and damaged his wand. A blinding light came from Harry and Sarah who was still hidden and Lily's Soul and James' went back to their bodies. But they turned into animals. Lily flew away as Hedwig and James ran as was gone and the house was blasted. Sarah disappeared and Harry cried on the bed._

_End Flashback*******_

" That was the last thing we remember of that night. I was flying anywhere until I got to the pet shop where Hagrid bought me for Harry and James was at a pet shop until he was bought by Hermione." Lily said on the chair at the front of Dumbledore's desk. Beside her was Sarah. "Sirius is innocent by the way. At the time when we were to make him as our secret keeper, he suggested that we use Pettigrew for he was not suspicious to Voldemort. But he was really a spy for him." Lily said bitterly.

"I now understand Lily. Now Sarah, do tell me your story."

"Yes. I know where Pettigrew is Headmaster. He is Ron's rat, Scabbers." Sarah said apologetically.

"Scabbers?! No way! He has been in my family for twelve years!" Ron said defensively.

"Peter could turn into a rat for he is an animengus. Him, Me and Sirius. We did it for Remus. We knew that he was a werewolf and we did not like to leave him for he was our friend. We weren't registered." James said behind Lily.

"Ah, so that's why Sirius knew Severus will be in danger there and you knew that you should save him." Dumbledore said with knowledge.

"Anyway, after Voldemort's downfall Sirius looked for Peter and found him at the Muggle Park. There Petter shouted lies about Sirius and he lost his temper and shot a spell, though it would not kill, at Peter. But Peter cut his finger and transformed into a rat and went away making everyone there think Sirius killed Peter. I told this to Harry this summer so it explains Hermione's questions to us. And I was wondering why Hedwig attacked Scabbers. I could understand why Crookshanks did, I guessed it was cat instincts, but why Hedwig? Not only that. The way the two animals look at me and Harry, it was filled with love, longing and parental instincts. I was bewildered by this. On the train when the dementors attacked us, I heard Mom scream in my head like Harry. When I woke up, I had a vision on the night we were attacked by Voldemort and I wondered why. I had a theory and it was very accurate though not proven. I decided to look in the library and Hermione, Ron and Harry helped. We searched it this morning. Hermione saw the year book of Mom's and Dad's time and we saw that I looked like Mom and I had dad's eyes. It was giving me more evidence. I then saw in the history of Voldemort that Harry was found with a pink towel with Sarah stitched in the corner so it started to fit in. But to have proof, we did a D.N.A testing potion and found out that he really is my twin and I did a spell that will reveal the true form of a person if he is cursed. It only lasts a day though." She explained.

"Ah, so you found all this out eh? And I never thought of it." Dumbledore smiled. " Very well. I know it is the first day and all, but we have to see if Scabbers is really Peter. Please do get him Ron and Harry. Do fetch Remus Sarah and Hermione. And I know that you will be able to contact Sirius, James. We need all of them here and now."

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I updated late but I'm so sorry. I am busy in going to different places and we do not have internet at the moment so I'll be updating in long times. **

**I know all of this did not happen but hey it is a fiction. And I know it is changing the real book but it just came to me. I am dreaming all of it. I dreamt that this happened and I wrote it down. Every dream I have about this is written on a paper and I only dreamt of it until here. I am thinking of another happening at the moment but if you have a suggestion please feel free to tell me. I will be happy to know them. If ever I have another dream of this, I'll write it up immediately though I won't be able to post it early.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Animenianshizuka1264**


End file.
